


Beneath Stone

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris contemplates the prospect of dying in the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Stone

Lying on his back, he stared up at the roof of the cavern, and thought about his life. How had he ended up here, of all places? Buried beneath miles of stone with a mage, a dwarf and a Fereldan for company. It sounded like the start of a bad joke. At least Danarius would be unlikely to find his corpse, and so would never retrieve the lyrium. It was a petty but consoling thought.  
  
He could hear Hawke and Varric talking quietly where they sat watch by the fire. Both were fiercely determined to believe they could make it out of here. Hawke to get back to her family, and Varric to kill his. Anders was wrapped up in his robe, his back towards him, but Fenris didn’t think the mage was asleep. The confining darkness seemed to hold a terror for him for which Fenris felt a faint resonant sympathy.  
  
He didn’t exactly regret coming down here. He had made a decision to help Hawke and she had, surprisingly, become something like a friend. It was through Hawke that he had met Isabela and Aveline. It hurt that he wasn’t going to see them again but the pain was a good one. Since when had he been so entangled in a place like he was in Kirkwall? It was bittersweet to lose everything just as soon as he had gained it. Still, the knowledge sat warm in his chest and held back the darkness.


End file.
